This invention relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring air for the presence of tritiated water vapor.
The presence of tritiated water vapor within a nuclear power station can present a health hazard. The detection of tritiated water in air is complicated by the possibility of an accompanying presence of radioactive noble gases such as argon-41 and noble gas fission products (e.g. radiokryptons and radioxenons). A satisfactory monitor must be insensitive to such interference.
One presently used method comprises collecting tritiated water vapor in a water bubbler, desiccant or freeze-out trap for subsequent measurement of the tritium by scintillation or proportional counting. However, this is not an unattended monitoring method but one that involves manipulation of the sampling system by operators. Continuous methods that have been proposed or are used deficient in other respects such as sensitivity and time response.